


John's Getting Married

by hwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwriter/pseuds/hwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is getting married and he breaks the news to Sherlock. Sherlock is a bit more than distraught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> WHISPERS *If you want the full effect, read this while listening to The Lonely by Christina Perri* WINK WINK

Three months after Sherlock came back from the dead, both John and Sherlock were equally frustrated with the other. While they were “separated” they had each realized one very important thing – they loved each other. Telling that to themselves was hard enough, but actually telling the other person with the possibility of rejection? Impossible. But they had been leaving little hints for the other person. One morning, John would wake up and there was a mug of hot coffee by his bed, made just the way he liked it. Sherlock got home late from a case, expecting to be up for another 3 hours as he typed up the data from his last case, only to find that it was typed and printed out, lying on the table. But either Sherlock and John were both very ignorant and stupid, or they had no common sense at all, because they weren’t putting two and two together. They just thought that these things were favors for each other, little gifts to a best friend they hadn’t seen in three years. Finally, after months of this, John gave up. Sherlock was not responding to anything he did so he either wasn’t getting the message or he was choosing to ignore it. John had been going out with a girl for about 6 months and he really liked her (although not as much as Sherlock). He decided that Sherlock did not return the feelings John had for him and it was time to move on. He asked the girl, (her name was Mary) to marry him.  
Now John was going up the steps to 221B, to tell Sherlock the news.  
“Sherlock!” John called, putting his umbrella down on the counter.  
“Here!” Sherlock replied from the living room. John walked in with a smile on his face. Sherlock plucked at his violin. “I see you have good news, but you’re not staying long.”  
“Yeah , I’ve got to get to a meeting, but I wanted to tell you.”  
“Tell me what?”  
John smiled and spread his arms wide as if showing himself off. “I’m getting married!” He thought he saw Sherlock’s face fall for a moment, but then it lit up with a smile, and Sherlock walked over and shook John’s hand.  
“Congratulations John. I’m so happy for you.”  
John looked up into Sherlock’s face with a face of bittersweet sadness.  
“Thanks Sherlock. It means a lot to me.”  
“I’m sure you’ll be very happy. But you have a meeting to get to and if you don’t leave now you’re going to be late.” Sherlock said, clapping John on the shoulder.  
“You’re right , Sherlock, I’m not going to ask how.” John said before turned up his coat collar and hurrying down the steps.  
“Congratulations again!” called Sherlock before shutting the door, falling against it and then sliding to the ground and putting one shaking hand over his eyes. Outside, a block away, John realized he had left his umbrella on the counter. It looked like it might rain, so he decided to go back and get it. He turned around and started down the road.  
Back at 221B, Sherlock was on his hands and knees, letting out great heaving and choking sobs as he slowly crawled over to the sofa. He climbed up onto it and curled into a ball in the corner, still crying profusely.  
John rounded the corner onto Baker Street and checked his watch. If he kept going he would be five minutes late to his meeting. But if he didn’t, he was pretty sure he was going to get rained on and he would rather show up five minutes late and dry, then on time and soaking wet, so he continued on.  
In the flat, Sherlock had his fist in his mouth to keep himself from crying any louder, but it wasn’t working. He just sat there, letting it all out, a shaking ball of pain. John got to the door of 221B and pulled out his keychain, going through the keys to try and find the right one. It was taking him a while, usually Mrs. Hudson was home to let him in, but she was on holiday and he didn’t want to distract Sherlock if he was working.  
On the couch, Sherlock took his fist out of his mouth, seeing the teeth marks he had left, but not feeling them . “Why, John, why?” He whispered. “I love you. I need you. Why?”  
At the door, John had finally found the right key. He put it in the lock and bounded up the steps. He walked through the door and was about to go to the kitchen, when he heard the inhuman sounds coming from the living room. He turned the corner to see Sherlock on the couch, his head in his hands, chest heaving, crying his eyes out.  
“Sherlock!” he cried out, running forward, “Are you alright!? Sherlock what’s happened??!”  
Sherlock lifted his face from his hands, his expression terrified.  
“John, what are you doing here?”  
John motioned to the kitchen behind him. “I left my umbrella. Sherlock, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, John, I’m fine.” He said turning his head away and shutting his eyes.  
“Sherlock,” said John, leaning over to keep his face in front Sherlock’s. “There are plenty of times when you have been a brilliant liar, but now is definitely not one of them.”  
Sherlock looked up at John, his eyes filled with sadness and a slight bit of bitter humor. “Look at me John. I’m pitiful. You want to know why I’ve reduced myself to this utterly repulsive state?” He said, looking questioningly at John.  
“Yes, of course.” John said quietly,  
Sherlock sighed and shut his eyes, then said in a matter-of-fact voice, “You’re getting married.” John’s head shook slightly in confusion.  
“I don’t und –“  
“You’re getting married.” Sherlock repeated, his eyes still shut. He licked his lips and opened his eyes. “That means that you love a woman, you love someone else, but more importantly you don’t love me.” These last three words were said with very distinct pauses between each and had the sound of someone knocking three times.  
“Sherlock – “ John started, shaking his head , but Sherlock cut him off.  
“I love you John Watson. I always have and I always will. I know you’re getting married now and it’s no use, but I’ve got to say it.”  
“Sherlock.” John was still shaking his head, his expression serious, but then he let out a short chuckle and a smile split his face. “Sherlock.” He said again and then walked forward, took Sherlock's face between his hands and kissed him, smack on the lips.


End file.
